Dewdrops of Love
by IGAF-kun
Summary: TR has begun to execute the final phases in their greatest plot at world domination. But a forbidden love will be the only thing that will stand in the way of TR's ultimate goal.Altoshipping On hold for rewrite
1. Shattering the Night

**_Dewdrops Of Love_**

Written By: IGAF

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Team Rocket has begun to execute the final phases in their greatest plot at world domination. But a forbidden love will change the desires of one trainer, and that decision will be the only thing that will stand in the way of Giovanni's ultimate goal. (Altoshipping)R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Pokémon due to the small fact that I am not Satoshi Tajiri. If I were, I would be Japanese, which sadly, I am not.

Prologue

Shattering the Night

The night was beautiful, both in sight and in sound. Looking up, she could see the beautiful full moon and the star-filled night sky, casting its glow down upon the magnificent city, giving it a heavenly aura. Looking down, she could see the gorgeous rivers of water wrapping their way around the buildings and bridges, trying to touch the darkness on the coarse stones with the light given to them from above. She slowly extended her hand over the edge of the large fiberglass boat, forgetting why she was there, and dipped it into the cool waters. The sound of moving water filled her ears with each stroke she made across the surface.

'Why am I relaxing? I can't get sentimental at a time like this.'

She raised her hand slowly up, causing her hand to break forth from the water and into the chilly night air. Several drops of water cascaded down her fingertips and plummeted back into the river as if trying desperately to return to whence they came.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That sound... So relaxing. She could just drift away...

"Team 3. What is your status?"

"Ahh!" The booming sound of her superior raging in her right ear brought her crashing back into reality. So quickly, in fact, that she couldn't hide her gasp of shock from her teammates, who shifted their gaze to look at their off-balance team leader. To see the so-called great executive nearly topple into the river was a sight no one wanted to miss. Snickering ensued.

Trying to regain her dignity, she wiped the palm of her wet hand on her skirt before casting a glare of death at her "incompetent allies". Then, placing her now semi-dry hand on the earpiece, she spoke in a hushed voice, "This is team 3. All green here. Five minutes from position." Once again, she looked at her team. How ten people could fit on such a small boat would probably always be a mystery to her. She still didn't know how she managed not to fall off in the first place.

"Acknowledged." After that being said, the line went dead.

One of her comrades spoke suddenly, causing her to shiver. "Understood." That voice still sent chills down her spine, despite the fact that he had been her partner for years now. You'd think, that after five years, she would've gotten used to it, but nooo... "Cassidy." At the sound of her name, she turned and gazed at her teammate. "Team 4 is in position, but we're still in the danger zone." His eyes looked as if they were drained of emotion, his hand was on his left ear in a similar position that hers was earlier, and his voice was normal. Scratchy and unbearable to listen to.

'Wonder what he swallowed when he hit puberty...'

"The boss wants us to hurry. We're running behind schedule."

Nodding, she spoke in a quiet voice, "Tell Team 1 that we'll be ready in two minutes." With a slightly louder voice, she turned to the man closest to the motor, "Crank up the engine. We have two minutes to get out of the danger zone and into position. You know what happens if we're late." the man gulped and nodded. She was not known for her kindness, and neither was the boss.

The grunt of exertion and explosion of noise filled the air as the motor sputtered to life and the boat began to accelerate. 'Two minutes...' Two minutes and this beauty around her would be gone. Why? It didn't matter to her what happened to this place.

'But it's so beautiful...'

What a waste.

"Teams 2 & 4 are in position and awaiting orders." Her earpiece was barely audible over the roar of the engine. Her adrenaline began to pump as she finally reached her destination. "Team 3! What is your status?"

After killing the engine, she spoke into the receiver with a victorious tone, "Team 3 in position and awaiting commands!" As she spoke, her nine teammates quickly scrambled out of the boat and onto the secure surface of the weather-beaten walkway, all with a vigor only seen in those who felt they weren't ready to die painfully.

Silence. For a moment, nothing was heard. Then, the suave, elegant sound of their leader enveloped her earpiece, "This is Giovanni. Team 4; detonate the charges. Team 2; retrieve the jewel. I will remain with Team 1 to engage the guardians. Team 3; kill anyone who gets in our way. No witnesses. No survivors." It was now or never. "Commence with Operation Altomare."

It was time.


	2. Dream's Lost Luster

Chapter One

**Dreams' Lost Luster**

* * *

'Where am I?' 

He sat cross-legged in what appeared to be some sort of grassland adorned with gorgeous flowers of every shape and color you could imagine. It was like looking at a rainbow made entirely of flowers. Without the shape mind you. It would look _really_ weird if the flowers were arranged like that. Blue... Red... Yellow... Orange... Green... Purple... He looked at the beauty in awe. It was like utter perfection. Not a blade of grass was withered or too tall. Every flower was perfectly aligned to give an effect similar to a kaleidoscope. Ever changing with a simple turn, yet always the same source.

'It looks like something out of a picture book.' He glanced up in the sky. No smiley face on the sun. Not that he could tell, anyways. "Okay that was just stupid on my part." He blinked several times, as if it would help get rid of the spots from looking at the sun. He reached up to pull his hat down over his eyes a bit—

Only to find it gone.

'Bright, hot, and me without my hat. What a day.' He wiped the back of his hand on his forehead, trying to rid himself of the thin layer of sweat. 'If I don't find some shade, I'm gonna roast.'

The midday sun shone down from heaven soaking almost every inch of land visible with its golden touch. Almost... Far in the distance was a shadow.

'What is that?'

Across the beautiful field sat an old tree that appeared to be dead. Its many cracked somber branches arose high into the sky; with not one adorned with leaves. The limbs were so numerous, that no light could fall upon the trunk. And it wasn't really dead. Old, but not dead. You could tell it was old not just by the sun-bleached branches that towered high overhead. It wasn't the old scars that littered the bark, though the scars were proof of a very hard and dangerous life. It wasn't even the massive size of the trunk that grew to be nearly a meter thick.

It was the touch. Just placing a single hand on the surface of the living tower anyone would feel the knowledge and wisdom it withheld deep inside itself. How he knew such a thing having never touched it bothered him somewhat. But that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment.

'Where am I?'

He shrugged his shoulders as he began to stand. Looking down at where he had once sat, in a little area no bigger than his backside, was a small bare spot. Not one little sliver of grass or flower grew there. 'That's weird...'

'How long have I been sitting here? Guess that doesn't matter right now. Gotta get to that tree before I fry... That reminds me, I'm kinda hungry. And thirsty.'

After seeing no source of food or water around to satisfy him, besides the grass and flowers around him (and he sure as heck wasn't that hungry), he began to quickly make his way to the tree. With each step he took, the size of the tree grew. As the tree grew in size, his pace quickened. And as his pace quickened, the hotter he got. Sweat began to seep from his pores and run down his face as he continued to run to the shelter looming ahead.

'Geeze, this thing is huge! Why didn't I see it before?'

Despite gawking at the immensity of the tree before him, he found nothing at all strange about the current situation. Even the size of the giant timber was, truthfully, not a surprise. Before, he never knew he could gawk and not be surprised, but now he did.

When he finally reached the refuge he desired so much, he stopped just short of the division between the sun and the shade. Just a little further and the old branches would protect him from the harsh sunlight that was wrapping around him like a blanket.

But something was stopping him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not will his legs to move from that spot. He fiercely grabbed his left leg and tried to physically pick it up and move it, literally, by "hand". This only caused him to fall face-first into the ground. He closed his eyes and coughed hard as his face struck the hard floor and his mouth tasted the cool dry soil.

'Yuck! I may be hungry, but I'm not hungry enough to eat dirt. Wait a sec...'

He opened his eyes realizing that he was indeed halfway under the shade of the tree. Great. Now for the other half. He placed his hands directly under his chest, palms on the ground, and forcefully pushed himself to his knees. He tried crawling. Didn't work. He tried rolling. Didn't work either. Sadly, despite his best efforts, he couldn't get his lower half out of the sun. He sighed and rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head.

'Well I guess this is better than nothing.'

He smiled as he began to relax for the first time since he got here. Wherever "here" is.

"help..."

A voice... Calling out... for...

Comprehension of the word finally settled in his mind causing him to leap up from his resting spot and dash a short distance away from his shelter to find the source of the cry, his temporary paralysis forgotten. Turning his head from side to side, he scanned quickly for the sign of someone, anyone, who could tell him what was going on. "Helloooo? Is anyone there?" Something didn't seem right when he yelled.

His shout didn't even echo.

"Why do you search?" A voice from behind him spoke with a hint of sarcasm, startling him out of his wits. This voice was different. It was...

Right behind him...

He whirled around towards the source of the new voice. He was again facing the giant tree, but this time, the shadows were darker, almost black, and someone was under it. The person was so enveloped in the shadows, that it was impossible to see the face clearly. He was leaning against the large trunk, his head pointed down with his hat in his eyes. "Hey! Who are you and what's going on here?"

"Why do you help others?" It was apparent that this guy also heard the cry. The man in shadows lifted his head to look at him. Eyes of brown fire stared from the darkness, piercing him to his soul. "Why do you fight?" With each word of the last question, the man in the shadows took a step towards the invisible boundary between the darkness and the light, eyes never leaving him.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Those eyes burned him more than the sun ever could.

"help..."

His eyes widened as he again heard the voice crying out in need. Crying was the only way to describe the voice. It sounded so helpless. So sad. So scared. So hurt. Forgetting the figure before him, he again searched the field with his eyes hoping that he would be able to see the source of the pleas for help.

He spoke again. This time with more force. "Why do you search?"

"Huh?"

"What could you possibly do to help?"

'This is starting to sound repetitive.' He tried to ignore the person behind him and continued to search, listening. But the stranger was relentless.

"What do you fight for?"

'Great.' He thought. 'This weirdo talks like a broken record.' He spoke in an annoyed tone, no longer afraid of the apparition. "You are really getting on my nerves pal." Was he really scared at one point?

"Help..." That voice again. It was all around him. Its echoes reverberated inside his mind, with its source still unknown. Wait... in his mind?

"How could one so small amount to something so great?"

'GEEZE! That guy just won't quit!'

His hands tightened into fists, and he whirled around to face the aggravating individual as his final ounce of patience was lost, "Will you knock it off? I'm trying to listen here!" Sadly, his voice fell on deaf ears.

"What is your destiny?" What a stupid question. He already knew what his destiny was. He was going to be the greatest Pokémon Master the world had ever known.

Who would ask such a stupid question like that?

As if the voice read his mind, it responded with kindness, "Not your dream... Your destiny." The figure stepped out into the light. It was Ash. Ash Ketchum. But...

Wasn't that his name?

"HELP!"

* * *

"Whaahh!" Ash bolted upright as he gasped at the intensity of the voice and grabbed his head. The pain deep in his mind slowly began to ebb as he sat there just trying to take normal breaths. He felt like he had run a marathon on his head instead of his feet, if that was even possible. When the pain finally dissipated, he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Instead of a large field, a large room of chairs, desks, and sleeping trainers surrounded him. The smell of sterilized equipment and medicine gave him the indication of his whereabouts. 

The Pokémon Center. Ash shook his head. "Man, what a weird dream."

The memories of the previous day came rolling into Ash's mind as he tried to collect his thoughts. Through the darkness, he could see the three silhouettes of his traveling companions lying in various positions around the lobby of the Pokémon Center. The furthest from him, sprawled out on three chairs, with his left side dangling near the floor, was his old buddy Brock. He appeared to be smiling.

"Oh Nurse Joyyyy...Jenny..." His grin began to grow larger. "I love you so much..."

Same old Brock. It should happen right about...

Suddenly, Brock's happy appearance began to slip, and a quite humorous panicky expression replaced it. "But I do love you too... And you... and you... Wait! I love all of you ... Don't leave meeeeee..." He reached towards the ceiling grasping at the air before rolling off the chairs and onto the floor with a comical thud. Ash shook his head to keep from laughing.

'Yup. Right on time. Every night in the Pokémon Center, the same thing. How does he sleep through that?'

Turning his attention to the next figure, whose small form easily fit on one chair, was Max. The young wiz kid, while holding his sister's first Pokémon, was curled up in a small ball and wrapped up in a dark green blanket, no doubt dreaming of the day he would finally battle with his own Pokémon as a powerful trainer. Ash smiled warmly at the young Poké-obsessed child. Deep down, that boy reminded him of himself at that age.

'Though he is a lot smarter than when I was seven.'

He snickered at the thought. Ok, so he was really stupid at that age, but look at what happened in 8 years. He had eventually matured into the strong young traveler that he is today with only a few immature moments...

'Heh. Who am I trying to kid? Max is probably smarter than I'll ever be. A little experience in battling and he'll go really far.'

He eventually found his sight falling on the unmoving form of May, the Coordinator. The bandana she always wore on her head was folded neatly under her chair with her brother's glasses atop. Her sandy colored hair cascaded across her chin and framed her face in a quite adorable fashion. How this girl could be so different from Misty would always be a mystery to him. Those two were like night and day. Misty, with her fiery temper, fear of all things bug-like, and her "I don't care what other people think of my looks" attitude. And May, with her mellow nature, extreme naivety, and bizarre fashion sense.

'I guess I'll never understand girls. Hope she's not still mad at me.'

A loud growl immediately took his attention away from his friends and to a much more pressing matter. Well, at least to him, that is. His stomach. Ash then stood up quietly, crept over to his hormone driven friend's bag, sat down, and proceeded to raid Brock's food supply.

"Um. Excuse me."

The melodious voice of the Pokémon Center nurse sang in Ash's ears as he chewed and swallowed the last of Brock's leftover rice balls. He turned his head slowly to look at the woman whose family resemblance was ridiculously similar. A young woman in a simple pink dress with a white apron stood before him. Her bright pink hair was looped on the sides of her head into two strange pigtails... If you could call them pigtails. Such were the hairstyles of the Joys. A small white hat with a red cross crowned her head as she spoke to him kindly. "You're Ash aren't you?"

Ash hesitated, "Uhhh... Yeah?" He felt like his mother had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "Um... Heh..." he placed his right hand on the back of his head and rubbed, clearly embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like..."

"You're not taking food out of your friend's bag without asking?" She asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Urk.

Shaking her head, she smiled sweetly at his reaction, "I just came over here to inform you that your Pokémon are in excellent condition and have completely recovered." Ash sighed, relieved.

Nurse Joy took in the appearance of the young trainer. Despite his wild black hair, torn black shirt and blue jeans, and worn out shoes, he was special. Maybe it was his kind personality. Or perhaps it was his relationship with his Pokémon. She had never seen such happy Pokémon in her entire career.

'His mother must be very proud of him.'

"Nurse Joy..." Both Ash and Nurse Joy turned their heads at the same time to look at the source of the voice. "Never have I seen such beauty from a..." Brock rolled over, his face away from the two, and muffled his words with the chair he now slept under.

Ash tried to hold in his chuckle as he spoke, "Brock..." He shook his head and turned his attention back to the Pokémon nurse. "Can I have my Pokémon back?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course." She turned around and began to walk towards the receptionist's desk. "Please follow me."

* * *

The city of Altomare. What was once one of the most beautiful cities in the world, was now a desolate island of ruins. Amidst the rubble, stood a tall man with dark brown hair that was slicked back with not one hair out of place. His eyes showed no compassion in regards to the now dead city. He continued to stare west, his hands folded across his orange business suit, with annoyance. 

"Sir!" A young man in a black uniform branding a large red "R" on the chest spoke from behind him. " The Latios and Latias that we have captured are on the helicopters and awaiting your orders for transport." His leader didn't respond. "Sir?" This was strange. Never had he seen the boss so quiet. Usually, he was constantly criticizing everything his underlings did. The grunt took a few steps towards the ultimate Team Rocket member. "Uh... Mister Giovanni? Is everything alri..." His head suddenly snapped back from a powerful blow directly to the forehead, causing his vision to swim, and him to tumble to the ground. He clutched his head in agony as he let out a small groan. When his sight cleared, he looked up through his headache and saw his boss standing over him with a very calm look.

Giovanni bent down and grabbed the terrified grunt by his collar, yanked him high into the air, and slowly began to tighten his already strong grip. "Do not ever call me by my name again."

The young man's eyes widened in horror at the action as he felt his shirt tighten around his neck. He quickly brought his hands to his collar and pulled weakly at his boss's hand. Sadly, it was a vain attempt. Giovanni was just far too strong. He managed to sputter out a few words as he grew light-headed, his feet still dangling a meter off the ground. "I-I'm... Sorry sir... It... W-won't happen... A-again..."

Giovanni loosened his grip slightly, but still held the man off the ground at arm's length. At least the grunt could now breathe easier. "Be sure you remember." He brought the poor soul closer to his face. "Because if you don't, it will be the last word you will ever say."

The Team Rocket grunt nodded his head as best he could in his current position high in the air. "Y-y-y-y-yes-s s-sir!"

"Good." He then dropped the grunt unceremoniously onto the ground, his voice never loosing its silkiness and elegance, "Give pilots 3 and 5 the order to return to the base with the Pokémon." The young Team Rocket member scrambled to his feet, saluted quickly, and took off running towards the 5 helicopters that were awaiting their orders. Giovanni again turned his attention west, the events that transpired only a few short hours ago replaying in his mind like a broken record.

'Where did I go wrong?'His face contorted in what appeared to be mild frustration. Or constipation. However you wanted to look at it.

Everything was perfect! All precautions were taken! All of the guardians were defeated! How could one injured Latias slip through his defenses and take from him what he had desired for so long?

The sound of crunching glass and footsteps behind him roused him out of his thoughts, though he showed no sign of hearing the person behind him. He continued to stare at the night sky in the direction that his prize had fled.

"If you had backhanded him any harder, you could have killed him." The cocky feminine voice of his second in command filled his ears. He turned his head slightly to the left, glaring at her from his peripheral vision. A young woman, no older than 20, wearing the traditional black TR top with a white skirt that was slightly shorter than mid-thigh, white gloves that nearly reached her shoulders, and white boots that stopped an inch below her skirt, with each article having along the edge a small red stripe. Finishing her uniform was a small hat of red and white that was perched atop her shoulder-length curly blond hair. A small earpiece that was used for communication between Rockets could be seen sticking out of her right ear.

Domino.

"It doesn't matter." He looked back to the night sky, unfolded his arms, and began to adjust his brown tie. "He could easily be replaced." Quickly, he turned and faced the woman before him. "I trust that you have better news than your friend did."

His eyes glared darkly at her, causing a slight shiver down her spine, though she hid it well behind her cold, and arrogant attitude. "Yes sir, I do. We've determined that the rouge Latias has entered the Hoenn region and have sent what remains of Team 3 to locate and retrieve it. We also have a bit of a prob..."

"Who is the Leader of Team 3?"

"Cassidy and Butch, sir."

Giovanni closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Those incompetent fools." He could feel the beginning ailments of a headache coming on. How much worse could this morning get? "Have all the witnesses on the island been eliminated?"

Domino hesitated, "No sir, but..."

Quickly he opened his eyes, brought his right hand to his side, and began slowly to approach her menacingly, "No?" His hands were balled into fists, but his arms were relaxed. Each step he took was with the elegance of a Suicune. "My orders were to leave no witnesses, were they not?" His voice grew louder as he spoke again. "The primary objective of this mission has already failed due to your incompetence, and now you blatantly ignore my orders?" He was now standing a mere six inches from her, with his large form towering over hers. "You had better have a good excuse for this."

She stood there rooted to the ground by his terrifying gaze. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. If that were true, then his soul was as black and malicious as they came, and she was in trouble if he didn't hear a satisfying answer. She needed to choose her words carefully.

Despite the great fear that she held for her boss, Domino remained calm on the outside. "We don't need to kill everyone here." She turned on her heel and pointed nonchalantly toward the ocean. " We could just let the tidal wave kill them."

Giovanni's eyesight did not follow the direction that her hand pointed. He knew that the ocean was as calm as ever. "I am not a fool. There is no tidal wave." He glared at her, his patience reaching its limit.

She smirked at his response. Typical Giovanni. Always aware of his immediate surroundings... most of the time. "Not now, but there will be one soon."

His eyes never wavered as he spoke with a mocking tone. "And how would you know this information?"

"Annie and Oakley... and one of the witnesses."

This got his attention. All anger drained from his face and surprise flooded in its place, "Who is this survivor, and how do they know this?" He knew that only two people on Altomare actually had more knowledge about Latias and Latios than the mere legend that was once told to children to lull them to sleep.

Domino again turned around, this time to face her boss. "He is a gondola designer. We haven't yet gotten his name, but he claims to have witnessed the power of the tidal wave first-hand during Annie and Oakley's first attempt in trying to obtain the Soul Dew."

Giovanni's expression had once again become suspicious. "Are you trying to tell me that the Soul Dew created a giant tidal wave with the power to destroy the city, yet left it untouched?" The edges of his mouth began to curl down into a scowl as he leaned down and brought his face level with hers; his hands behind his back. "And how do you suppose that the city survived the last wave?"

Domino grew exceedingly uncomfortable with Giovanni's face so close to hers, causing her to lean back away from him in an attempt to get some breathing space. Taking a step back she replied quickly trying to hide her discomfort. "He claimed that the Soul Dew prevented the water from destroying the city, but he wouldn't give us any more details despite our... persuasion. He did tell us that since the Soul Dew is no longer in Altomare, the water will destroy this place very soon." Before Giovanni could respond, she continued, "Team 4 has already confirmed that the water is quickly receding and will return with a great deal of destructive force."

Giovanni growled as he turned to his left and began walking towards the landing site, with Domino following close behind, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried to sir, but you kept interrupting me."

He resisted the urge to twist the neck of his personal agent to an unnatural angle. "How much time do we have?"

"Approximately 30 minutes. Maybe less."

Cursing at his luck, Giovanni quickened his pace to a run as he began to formulate a plan for the current situation. "009. Inform all units to begin emergency evacuation. If anyone is not on board their assigned helicopter in 15 minutes, they will be left behind."

"Yes Sir!" Domino placed her right hand on her ear and, while running, began giving out orders. "Attention all Rockets. Emergency Evacuation! I repeat, Emergency Evacuation! All Rockets return to your assigned transport in 15 minutes or you will be left! I repeat, all Rockets return to your assigned transport in15 minutes or you will be left!"

As they ran by one of the deep roads of moving water, a question came to Giovanni's mind, "Where is the gondola designer now?"

"He's being held at the landing site."

"Good. Inform the guards to escort him to my personal helicopter." He began to smile as they neared the landing site. "I have a few questions I would like to ask him before he dies."


	3. Encounters Part I

Chapter Two

**Encounters: _Part I

* * *

_**

"This sucks."

The turquoise-haired executive gave a heavy sigh as he and his nine companions continued to track their quarry, who had once again given them the slip, in a giant forest of all places. It wasn't the wooded area's enormous size, or the fact that a terrible storm was moving closer to their current positions, but it was the region.

"Of all the places it could'a gone, it had to go here..." Though this was his first time ever in Hoenn, he couldn't possibly care any less about the beautiful forest that he and his teammates were currently exploring. The flashlight in his right hand swept slowly across the forest floor, while his eyes followed the illuminated areas, searching for any signs of their prey. They had been trailing the damn thing for over four hours and had cornered it on several occasions, but it still had managed to slither out of their grasp every time.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound from behind startled him out of his reverie, causing him to stumble forward a few feet and land face-first into the ground. He laid there for a few seconds, not quite knowing what had transpired in the moments prior that left him laying prone.

The sound of light and graceful footsteps coming closer to his head filled his ears. Slowly, he forced his head up and saw a pair of boots. Only then did he realize that the back of his cranium hurt. As he extended his gaze upwards, the sight of his beautiful partner's legs and skirt filled his eyes, along with...

"Quit your daydreaming and get a move on." Cassidy's petite frame stood in front of him as he began to push himself up, his eyes never wavering, and his lips creased into a smile. "That Latias couldn't have gone much further with its injuries." He stopped rising and grinned at his partner from his position on the ground as she continued to talk. "But with that invisibility trick it'll only get harder to actually..." She finally noticed his smirk. "What're you grinning at?"

"Pink."

"Huh?"

Butch's eyes twinkled mischievously as he laid on the ground belly down, his head propped up by his right arm, and his hand on his chin, "You always told me you hated the color pink." Cassidy was completely confused at the comment he stated.

Why did he bring such a stupid subject up in the middle of a mission so important, that their very lives depended on the outcome?

Her perplexed reaction caused Butch's smile to widen. "I never thought I'd ever see you wear something pink."

What the hell is he talking about? The only thing pink that I'm wearing is...

A blush formed across her face along the bridge of her nose as she realized the view her teammate had, and why he had made no further attempt to get up. She then brought her heel down on the top of her partner's skull resulting in a second cracking sound, and a large lump to form on Butch's head.

She turned around and began to march off. "Pervert." As she walked towards the rest of the team, she quickly began to adjust her skirt.

* * *

Not far from the bizarre scene between teammates, a pair of golden eyes watched wearily from behind a small bush. Her red and white body, once radiant and spotless, was now littered with scratches and soiled with dried blood. Most of it her own. Her wings drooped low to the ground as she tried to quietly regain her breath. A small black satchel with a red "R" in the center was strapped across her from the right shoulder to her left side. This was what they were after. This was what she fought so hard to protect. This was why she ran. 

She had to protect it. No matter what happened to her. But how will she get away? She didn't even have the energy to hide herself. She knew that she couldn't do it alone. The only thing she could do was wait. Wait for the right moment to escape.

One of the large beams of light from her pursuers swept slowly across her hiding spot, causing her to crouch lower to the ground and squeeze her eyes shut.

Please don't let them find me...

The sound of an opening Pokéball brought her attention towards her left. When she turned her head to locate the source of the noise, a massive yellow beam of concentrated energy slammed into her side, causing her to cry out, and forced her to tumble out into the open to avoid the full power of the attack.

"Now!"

Fear filled her heart as she skidded to a stop in front of her pursuers. These humans already found her hiding spot, and she was much too tired to move immediately.

Upon seeing the injured Latias finally in the open, they quickly began to execute their plan. Four of the TR members fired a small sharp dart attached to a long string that was connected to their large flashlights. As they struck the exhausted Pokémon, Latias winced at the pain that they again inflicted on her. Soon, a quiet buzzing sound was emitted from each flashlight, causing Latias to cry out once again as she felt electricity pouring into her already weakened body. After only a few seconds of enduring the assault, Latias collapsed, her energy completely spent.

Cassidy noticed this and raised her hand, ordering the Rockets to stop. "That's enough." The grunts released their grips on the small button that had fired the darts, and the buzzing ceased. One of the four recalled the exhausted Raticate that was used to flush it out back into its Pokéball. Latias let out a weak cry as her eyes gazed fearfully at the human woman that cautiously approached her.

How could she possibly get away? She didn't have enough energy to break free. Her mind began to wander the more she tried to think. She was in too much pain to think clearly.

Cassidy stopped only a meter away from the injured Eon Pokémon. She shook her head in disbelief upon seeing its condition, her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that this little thing gave us so much trouble." She crouched down by bringing her legs to her chest and balancing on the heels of her feet, staring it in the eyes.

One of the grunts began to protest against her actions. "Uhm, Miss Cassidy? I don't know how to say this, but shouldn't we take it to the boss instead of just standing here?" A large trickle of sweat ran down the back of his head upon seeing the look of death his leader gave him. "Or maybe not..."

Butch smirked, "Don't worry about her Steve." He placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "She's just sitting like that to hide the color of her..." His sentence was cut short by a large rock that connected with his skull.

"Quit while you're ahead." Cassidy was once again standing up facing her team, and this time, tossing a large rock from hand to hand in a menacing manner. "Why should we go through all the trouble of hauling it back to the boss, only to have it die?" She turned to face the Pokémon again and tossed the rock aside. "Our mission is to retake the jewel that it stole from us. Nothing more."

Latias watched as the vicious woman crouched down and extended her right hand towards the small pouch at her side. Panic welled up deep inside her. This is all she had left of her brother, and she wasn't about to let anyone take it without a fight.

With the intense act of aggression only seen from a wounded Pokémon, Latias dug her teeth deep into Cassidy's arm.

Cassidy, not expecting such an action, shrieked in both pain and surprise as the Eon Pokémon clamped down with all the energy it could muster. Her left arm went wild as it moved up and down at a ridiculous speed, as if it would do any good to help her current situation. "Get it off me!" Cassidy's rational mind decided to take a vacation as she issued an order she would later regret. "Hit it with another pulse!"

"But Ma'am..."

"NOW!"

Shrugging, the TR grunts pressed the buttons and the buzzing sound resumed. Electricity poured from the flashlights into both Latias and Cassidy. The scream that had risen a few decibels was proof. Butch sighed and placed a hand over his face. "She should have seen that one coming." He then quickly turned to the four grunts, "Turn it off and remove the darts."

The grunts were nervous. If they were to fail in this mission, many dire consequences were sure to follow. "But what about the..."

"Don't worry about the mission. I gave you an order." His underlings hastily complied.

When the electricity finally stopped, Latias let go of Cassidy's arm, cried out quietly in pain and fear, and backed a few feet away from her attackers. Cassidy, on the other hand, hit the ground on her back completely unconscious. The small darts were removed from a distance by the grunts, causing the Pokémon to flinch in both pain and relief, as Butch hauled his cataleptic partner to safety. One of the low-rank TR members built up enough courage to question his commanding executive. "Sir? Why did you want to remove the darts for the pulse guns?"

Butch propped Cassidy's head on a Rocket supply bag, and tenderly removed long white glove to begin treatment on the wound just below her elbow. He spoke quietly without even looking up from his work. "Look at the Latias."

The grunt turned his gaze from his leaders to the Pokémon they had been pursuing. It was curled up slightly, ever watchful of those around it. "What about it?"

Butch began to dig in his supply bag and eventually pulled out a small med kit. "It's too weak to fly, and too tired to escape." He began to clean the bitten area with iodine and gauze. "But it's obvious that it'll kill itself protecting the jewel. When a Pokémon is hurt as badly as that one is, they tend to be much more violent and less concerned over their own health." When he finished wrapping Cassidy's arm, he turned and faced his comrades while still sitting on the ground. "All we need to do is confine it without killing it. We have one cage with us, and we'll get a bonus if we bring it back alive. Besides, the Pokémon will protect the jewel for us, so we don't have to." Butch then stood up proudly awaiting praise from his comrades.

The grunts, despite cringing at his horrendous voice, marveled at their leader's intellect. One of them decided to voice his astonishment in a very stupid manner, "Wow, you are smart!"

At that remark, Butch lost all sense of balance and planted his face deep into the ground.

* * *

"Here are your Pokémon Ash." 

Nurse Joy smiled sweetly as she approached the young trainer from his chair in front of the desk and handed him four pokéballs. Ash smiled wearily in return as he stood up and accepted them. "Thanks." His movements to place each ball on his belt were uncharacteristically slow, even for Ash. But he knew if he moved too quickly, Nurse Joy would notice that he didn't feel quite right.

Nurse Joys are too perceptive.

Each simple motion amplified the dull aching in his head, causing him to wince on the inside. Though he did try not to let it show on his face. Once all of his Pokémon were in their places, he extended his arms and gently took his sleeping friend from the nurse's arms. Pikachu' sleeping form stirred as Ash cradled him and looked up at his trainer, pain clearly evident on his furry little face. "Pikapi..." His body began to tremble slightly as he let out a tiny "Chaaa" of pain.

Ash, forgetting about hiding his headache, grew increasingly concerned by his small friend's odd behavior. "Pikachu?" He turned his head to the woman who treated Pikachu, "Nurse Joy, what's wrong with him?" His face showed great concern, as well as incredible discomfort. "Pikachu's in pain!" Before Nurse Joy could even respond, an explosion of intense pain wracked his head, driving him to his knees. He sat there while still holding his friend, trying to regain his bearings, with no reaction to the nurse's panicked voice.

"Young man! Are you alright?" Nurse Joy was on her knees as well, trying to elicit a response, ANY response, from the trainer from Kanto who collapsed before her. Her hands were placed on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him from falling over. "Mr. Ketchum! Please, Say something!" His face was contorted in pain, and his breathing was coming out in ragged gasps, which only proceeded to worry her more. She pulled him into a partial embrace and turned her head in the direction of the Intensive Care section. "Chansey! Quickly, I need a stretcher for a Pikachu and his trainer, Stat!"

"I'm fine..."

Nurse Joy gasped at Ash's words as he slowly pulled himself away from her and tried to stand. She again held his shoulders firmly as she spoke, fear clearly evident in her voice, "Wait! You need to sit down!" The teenager merely shrugged and pulled himself from her grasp, and stood with a slight slouch.

Ash carefully placed the whimpering Pikachu in her arms and leaned against the nearest wall. "Could you check Pikachu out again?" His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He turned his back to her and walked off, his steps unsteady. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Nurse Joy could only watch helplessly as he stumbled down the hallway towards the restrooms.

"Chan-sey?"

The Pokémon nurse glanced beside her. Chansey stood beside her with a large stretcher and a confused look on her face. Smiling sadly, she sat Pikachu on the stretcher and placed a gentle hand on Chansey's shoulder to get her attention. "Thank you, Chansey. Please take the Pikachu to ICU." She then looked back in the direction Ash had left, the worry never leaving her.

* * *

Ash stumbled into the bathroom and dropped to his knees after he closed the door. He seized his head with his hands and drew a sharp intake of breath. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tiny droplets of water began to form along his brow. The pain was intensifying and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. It felt like someone was tearing him apart from the inside. And it was getting worse, much worse. He had to get out of there. He needed to run. He wanted to hide somewhere and die so no one could find... 

What am I thinking?

And as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. The pain... The throbbing... The pulsing... All gone. His labored breathing and sweaty brow was the only evidence of the previous moments. Slowly, he grabbed a hold of the sink and pulled himself to his feet once more. As he stared ahead, his pale reflection stared back from the confines of the mirror in front of him.

What just happened?

Frustrated, he turned on the water and splashed his face trying to calm himself down. As the cold water struck his face, a memory entered his mind. The recollection of the cool water and hot competitions of the Toure de Altomare flashed through his mind, and brought a tiny smile to his face. How he missed the people and Pokémon he met there. Lorenzo, who had more skills than a Sharpedo had teeth, and Bianca, who's talents as an artist went unrivaled... If you didn't count Latias, that is.

Latias.

He remembered her well. She was such a gorgeous and talented Pokémon. Not only could she transform her body into that of a human, but as a human she could easily paint and draw as well as Bianca. Her hands were gentle and delicate, like a child's, yet they held such great talent and power. As a Pokémon, her hands were shaped differently, yet they still felt so soft and fragile. Her hair, soft as silk and a stunning dark golden brown. Her eyes, though a bright gold as a Pokémon and chocolate brown when human, never really changed. They were always so full of life and emotion that Ash could always tell just by gazing into them.

Then there was her skin.

The touch of her skin was so supple, so tender. Never had he felt something so beautiful in his entire life. Ash turned off the water and brought his hand to his lips. He also remembered the kiss she gave him. He gave a sigh at the memory. The feel of her lips against his was like nothing he had ever felt before. Melody's kiss just couldn't compare.

He could feel the heat of his cheeks as he began to blush at the thought. The memories of the gentle caress of her hand across his cheek, her scent of flowers kissed by the morning dew as she hugged him tight, the tears that were shed upon his shoulder over the loss of her beloved brother... He remembered them well.

His heart ached deeply for every teardrop of loss that cascaded down her angelic face as she grieved with Ash. Often he'd ask himself why she cried with him and not Bianca and Lorenzo. To him, it just didn't make any sense. She knew them for so long, yet she wanted to shed her tears with him and only him. For three days, he spent every waking moment with her. Sitting in the tree her brother loved so dear, walking through the city hand-in-hand, sleeping under the protective shade of the trees...

Sighing, he tried to compose himself before leaving the bathroom. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried his face before lifting his head to again look at his reflection in the mirror. When his eyes gazed at the reflective glass surface, Ash stepped back and gasped at what he saw before him.

In the mirror, overshadowing his own face, was a burning city.

Massive explosions ripped through the reflection and the billowing flames erupted high into the sky, illuminating the surrounding areas. Two colossal pillars nearby seemed to literally explode at the base, sending water and rocks flying everywhere, causing Ash to recoil in shock. And in a terrifying display of destruction, the mighty columns descended upon a tiny bridge full of many terrified inhabitants, silencing every one. As he stared at the frightening scene, the images began to wrap around him, pulling him in. The heat enveloped him. The sounds engulfed him. Panic filled his heart as he recognized this place he now stood. No longer was he in the Pokémon Center. No longer was he in the Hoenn region.

It can't be...

Blazing fire scorched the rocks and burned the wood of each building, destroying everything in its path. People ran screaming for help, while others grabbed buckets of water to try and douse the intense flames. A crack of thunder, and a person fell. Several more claps of thunder, and more people collapsed. Several figures rushed out from the shadows into the open towards the bodies. They were wearing all black with the exception of a giant red "R" adorned upon their chests. Ash's eyes widened.

Team Rocket.

One of the people who had collapsed was still moving, trying to crawl away from her pursuers. Wait, he recognized that girl! He tried to run, to call out to her, but he couldn't move. The TR member slowly approached her victim and placed a heavy boot on her back to stop her escape. She then raised her right hand slightly, which held a small metal object, pointed it at the pleading girl, and pulled the trigger. The sound of thunder echoed through the air as the girl's head snapped back in an unnatural position, causing her artist's cap to fall to the ground.

At the sight of such horror, Ash turned his head away from the sight in shock and disgust. His hand was placed on his throat, and his breathing had become slightly ragged. Could this really be Altomare? Or was he just losing his mind? Hesitantly, he again took in his surroundings. He was once again in the Pokémon Center public bathroom. He had to get out of there before something else happened. Stepping out of the lavatory and dashing off, he nearly bumped into Nurse Joy in his haste.

"Ash!" The Pokémon nurse sighed in relief upon seeing the young trainer no longer showing signs of pain. "Are you feeling better?" Ash merely nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. "You had me very worried..."She noticed that he was very pale. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ash nodded again, and this time spoke without even thinking. "Nurse Joy, I think I'm gonna go for a short walk. I need some air."

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since the emergency evacuation order. Giovanni sat on a plush leather seat next to Domino and one other Executive as his personal helicopter rose high above the ocean surface, while quietly watching the prisoner they had brought aboard. The prisoner, whose hands were once tied tightly with rope, spoke not a word, while his attention was outside the window looking at what was left of his home. His bald head was littered with cuts and bruises, and despite the lack of major injuries, his white beard was stained a deep red with blood. He just sat there, not saying a word. 

Fifteen minutes of this would get just about anyone annoyed. Domino was no exception. Her teeth ground together as she gripped the hem of her skirt tightly. She turned her head to face her boss and spoke quietly, " Sir do you want me to get him to talk?"

Giovanni turned his attention to his special agent. "009. You will not speak again unless spoken to." Domino quietly complied and went back to grinding her teeth, while the TR leader once again focused on the man before him. For another five minutes, not a word was spoken. Finally, Giovanni addressed the gondola designer. "Are you finished mourning for your granddaughter, Mr. Montaire?"

The old man looked at his captor with disgust and confusion, "What?"

Giovanni smiled. "Lorenzo Montaire. Born August 12th, 1935. Graduated high school at the age of 16 with highest honors. At the age of 18, you joined the military. By the time of your 25th birthday, you had already received the rank of Colonel. You eventually left the military and graduated from Altomare University at the top of your class. You have majors in archeology, art, chemistry, history, literature, mechanical engineering, and you are a natural in woodworking. You were married February 23rd, 1968 and had one child. Your son also graduated from Altomare University with a major in avionics. He was married July 3rd, 1988 and had one child, your only granddaughter Bianca."

His hard gaze pierced the old man's defenses like a hot knife through butter. Before Lorenzo could utter any type of response, the Viridian Gym Leader again began to speak. "Bianca Montaire. Her parents died in a plane crash six years ago during a trip to the Orange Islands, so the young orphan was placed under the loving care of her grandfather." He spoke with a mocking, yet elegant tone in his voice as he continued. "You nurtured her natural gift of drawing, and she soon became known as one of the greatest young artists of today."

Lorenzo stared at Giovanni in shock. After he finally found his voice, he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "How do you know..."

"So much about you?" The TR leader's voice boomed over Lorenzo's, causing him to flinch. "With the right price and resources, any information is within hands reach." Sweat began to trickle down the aging man's forehead as his captor stood up and approached him. "Now that I have answered your question..." He grabbed the senior by his collar and pulled him to his feet. "Would you be so kind as to answering one of mine?"

Lorenzo was rooted in front of the gentleman in fear and hatred. His legs were shaking uncontrollably as he stood in this taller man's evil presence. He glared at the Boss with all the anger he could muster at the moment, "What do you want from me? You have the Soul Dew and Altomare is gone!" His fear began to melt away as anger again filled every fiber of his being. " What do you want with me! TELL ME!" Tears were freely flowing from his eyes now as he knocked the TR leader's hand away from his collar and grabbed the front of his orange suit. "Who are you!"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as a slender smile formed across his face, "I am the one who can, and will, rule the world."

Lorenzo stared at the man before in disbelief. Rule the world? What kind of crazy idea was that? "That has got to be the oldest and stupidest one liner in the book."

The well-dressed gentleman's left eye began to twitch, yet he continued speaking as if he hadn't heard anything his victim said, "You will listen to me Mr. Montaire. I want all the information that you have about the Soul Dew, and you will tell me everything." His right hand suddenly lashed out and grasped Lorenzo's throat, slamming his victim into the wall of the ever-spacious helicopter. "If... you wish to live."

The gentle hands of the gondola designer were desperately trying to free the man from this death-grip, though he knew it was futile. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as his breath was severely restricted. He eventually managed to choke out a few words to his captor, "I won't tell you slime anything." He opened his eyes and glared weakly at Giovanni. "You have no idea what kind of power you're dealing with! It's far too dangerous!"

A look of mild amusement spread itself over the Boss's face, "What do you mean, 'Far too dangerous'?" He dropped the man unceremoniously onto the floor. As the old man took several gasps of breath of precious air, Giovanni took a few steps back and pulled a small gun from the inside of his suit jacket. While pressing the shiny silver barrel against the top of his victim's skull, the great Leader of TR smirked. "Are you saying that I cannot control its power?"

"..."

Giovanni cocked the hammer. "Answer."

"... Yes." Lorenzo sighed as he sat on the floor awaiting his end to come. "The Soul Dew's power was not given to you, therefore you cannot use it." He moved his head and glared directly into the eyes of his captor. "Go ahead and shoot me if you want. It won't change a thing."

Giovanni holstered his gun in his orange suit jacket. "You're a strong man, Mr. Montaire." He turned his back to the man on the floor. "I, however, do not have the time to play such trivial mind games." His attention was now focused on his two underlings in front of him, "Basho. 009." Both elite members got up from their seats and stood at attention. "Please show Mr. Montaire the way out."

Domino smiled, "With pleasure." She turned to the white haired executive now known to her as Basho, "I'll handle him." He didn't even acknowledge her presence, though he did sit back down. Shrugging, she strode over to Lorenzo, bent down, and placed a hand on his cheek while smiling viciously. "Don't worry, old man. You'll get to see your little granddaughter very soon." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "Unless, of course, you can fly." His eyes were downcast and he showed no sign of resistance as they walked towards the "exit". This was quickly getting boring, so she decided to spice things up a bit. Turning to look at her captive, she spoke in a quiet, mocking tone, "Ya know, she begged for her life before she died."

Lorenzo's eyes opened wide and Domino smirked. Now things were about to get interesting. "Come to think of it, she should have died from the first shot, but because she didn't, I had to finish her off... " She brought her lips within an inch of his ear and whispered with a chilling quality, "Point blank. Execution style." Anger once again poured deep into his veins, giving him a newfound strength.

A reason to fight.

As the door of the helicopter opened, a mighty wind rushed through the chopper, whipping across everything within, as the interior was quickly depressurized. When his captor attempted to push him to his doom, Lorenzo suddenly grabbed Domino's wrist and twisted until her grip on him was lost. He then brought his elbow crashing into her face, sending her tumbling away from the door and smashing into the opposite wall.

The emotionless executive began to stand, but was stopped by the hand of his leader, "Leave her be." Giovanni watched the fight with extreme interest. "I believe she said that she could handle him." His smile never wavered, "Let us see if it is true."

Dashing forward with speed defying his age and weight, the gondola designer closed the distance between him and his target, and continued his attack with a powerful jump kick. Domino, though dazed from his dominating blow, saw his next with barely enough time to react by rolling to the left. The clang of his foot striking metal reverberated throughout the helicopter despite its lush interior.

She jumped to her feet, only to be struck in the throat by a knife hand strike. She again hit the wall, this time while holding her throat and gasping for breath. Lorenzo quickly retreated a few steps, and brought his right foot up in a roundhouse kick against the side of her head. This blow sent her face slamming into the floor with such force, the helicopter jolted hard to the right for a few moments before righting itself.

He wasn't going to give her a chance to move. This was where he ended it. Bringing his right foot up, this time in preparation for an ax kick, he swung downwards, his heel aiming for the back of her neck.

"Persian."

Before Lorenzo's kick could connect, something large and furry struck him hard against his chest, sending him careening into the wall next to the open door. When he struck, he could not only feel, but also hear the breaking of a rib or two.

Giovanni walked slowly to the old man who laid in a heap near the door. "Mr. Montaire. You surprise me." His Persian sat down beside the unconscious woman as he made his way towards the injured veteran. "I never knew that you were a martial arts master." He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the exit. "Though I truly doubt that it matters now. Goodbye Mr. Montaire." With a mighty swing, Lorenzo was thrown from the chopper to plummet to his home and his grave that now rested beneath the ocean.

"Bianca..."

Giovanni closed the door and walked quickly towards his fallen agent. Without taking his eyes off the unconscious Domino, he spoke towards the other executive who was still sitting in his seat, "Basho, bring the med kit. It is in the cockpit with the pilot." He waited until his underling left and gathered her up in his arms. As he laid her across the flat seats, he brushed a lock of hair off of her face, "You still have a great deal of training to do, my dear Domino."

* * *

I want to dedicate this chapter to Sumnor and Arrow from If it weren't for them, this fic would never have been written. Thanks you two! 

Please R&R!


	4. Encounters Part II

Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys! I finally got the next chapter finished, and if it's missing anything just tell me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Encounters

Part II

It was dark outside. Dark, and quiet. Only the sound of wet footsteps could be heard as the young trainer wandered aimlessly in the forest, far from the Pokémon Center where he had left. The silence was unnerving, especially compared to the last time he traveled through here with his friends. Last time, it was so full of life, that Pokémon could be seen everywhere. But now, it was desolate. Almost like a graveyard.

Ash raised his head and could see that the sky was still thick with storm clouds, so not a shimmer of light, from the moon or the stars, could shed its illumination to the treetops. How long had he been walking? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? He didn't really care. Time had lost its meaning to him. His mind continuously reflected back on the vision in the mirror, despite his desires to forget them.

'The woman that Ash recognized as Domino slowly approached the injured Bianca and placed a heavy boot on her back to stop her from crawling away. She raised her right hand towards the young artist and aimed the gun... and pulled the trigger.'

Ash shook his head in an attempt to free himself of the images he hoped weren't true. But if they were figments of his imagination, then why? Was he just losing his mind?

Spluch.

"Aww, man..."

Looking down, the Kanto trainer noticed that his left leg had sunk into the ground practically to the knee of his jeans. With an annoyed groan, he pulled his captive appendage out of the deep mud-hole that the rain had left only an hour before. "Ewww... squishy." After fruitlessly trying to remove the mud from his pants, the young boy again tried to focus on the area around him as he continued his leisurely walk. The dark green grass spread out like a natural carpet in most places, though the bare patches seemed to call to his feet, trying to eat him alive. His auburn eyes searched carefully around him for any more surprises.

The snapping of a twig behind him caused Ash's freeze in his tracks. Now that was not what he was expecting. He stood quiet and still, listening for any other sounds that could reveal the identity of whatever was out there.

Nothing but the distant rumbling of thunder.

"I think I'm losing it." Sighing at his own paranoia, Ash was about to continue his stroll when he heard it. The soft padding sound of light footsteps across the rain-soaked forest floor reached his ears. He quietly hid behind a tree and searched carefully with his eyes in an attempt to see what was approaching.

There in the distance through the foliage, was a shadow in the shape of a person.

And whoever it was, they were nearby...and coming closer.

* * *

Growling in frustration, Butch grabbed the nearest grunt by the front of his uniform, who happened to be Dirk, the newest recruit, and slammed him against the nearest tree, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. His three fellow teammates nervously watched a few meters back fearing for their friend's safety.

Beside the three was a large spherical cage, setting on a large detachable metal stand in a muddy field, ready for transport. Its purpose? Containment of powerful and legendary Pokémon, of course. The enclosure was scientifically designed in both size and strength to keep any large Pokémon from escaping no matter how powerful it was. Many long hours went into preparing it for the day when it would hold its prize. Standing 200cm tall and 145cm wide, with each 5cm bar exactly 23cm apart, it truly was a scientific masterpiece.

There was only one problem.

Despite the precautions that were taken, it appeared that Team 3's target had somehow escaped its confinement without making a single sound. Hence the reason for Butch's attitude. All he asked for was a few minutes, while he left to contact the four Rockets in the jeep, and to come back to see the pokémon STILL imprisoned. Alas, fate was not smiling down upon him today.

Why did the radio signal have to suck so badly in here?

The executive glared through his wet bangs at his dazed teammate. "How did it get out?" His voice held no mercy and his eyes held a barely contained rage. If he didn't get a good answer, there would be hell to pay.

"Uhhh... I don't know."

Butch didn't like that response. He pulled the poor man a safe distance from the towering lumber, and began shake him with such force that his body gave the appearance of a rag doll, "You were supposed to be WATCHING IT!"

Dirk's voice was barely audible due to his leader's treatment. "I'm... sorry... sir!" He felt like his brains were being rattled loose, and they probably were.

Brett, one of the three standing back, decided to speak up in the defense of his comrade. "Sir, it's not his fault!" A large droplet of sweat began to form on the back of his head when his superior turned his attention to him. He gulped, and had a damn good reason too.

Butch dropped the dazed grunt, whose eyes had begun to swirl around in his head as he collapsed on the ground, and quickly marched over to the small group, facing the one who had spoken. "Don't even think that you're getting out of this!" He then grabbed the man by his collar and pulled his terrified face in close. "I left three of you in charge of guarding the cage, and ONE, to keep an eye on Cassidy! Not the other way around!"

In a pathetic attempt to calm their leader, Steve and Daniel took a hold of Butch's shoulders and arms, breaking his grip, and slowly drug him away from the terrified teen. "Mr. Buzz! Please calm down!"

Bad idea.

Butch attacked his next target fairly quickly by freeing his hands of one grunt, and strangling another. "The name is BUTCH!" Steve squealed in shock, realizing that he must have botched his leader's name up... again.

Daniel and Brett still tried to prevent their teammates from getting killed by pulling on their leader from behind. "Sir! He didn't mean what he said! Honest!"

"Let go of me! I'll Kill'im! Let me att'im!"

"Butch..." The weary voice of a young woman stopped the bizarre scene dead in its tracks. When their eyes fell upon the injured executive, she spoke with an air of authority despite her exhaustion, "Let him go."

Upon seeing Cassidy's weary glare, Butch released the grunt and sauntered over to his companion's side, who had been moved under a nearby tree to prevent her from getting soaked when it rained previously, "So you're finally awake." He crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Do you need any help up?" Her vicious scowl was all the answer he needed. Glaring, he stood up and scoffed as she slowly stood up on her own, "Hmph, I guess you're feeling better."

Cassidy intertwined her fingers as she lifted her hands high above her head and stretched. The sound of dozens of vertebrae snapping into place caused several of the Rockets to cringe and Butch to smirk, just ever so slightly. After finishing her stretch, she automatically took command of the team, starting with the three nearest the Latias' prison.

"You three. Get the cage, break it down, and put it in the jeep." Next, she turned to the "human paint can" who had just recently regained his bearings, "Make sure everyone has a Pokémon with an ice-type, dark-type, or dragon-type attack. If someone doesn't have one, issue them one from our stash. And make it quick. We don't want to lose track of it."

After the grunts saluted their leader and scurried off to complete the tasks given to them, Butch's eyes fell upon her suspiciously, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

The blonde turned her back to her comrade and walked back to the tree she had awoken under, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She bent down and grabbed her missing glove off the ground.

Butch's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms in front of his chest, "Liar."

Cassidy smirked at the accusation and carefully placed the long glove on her wounded arm, "You know me all too well."

This didn't bode well with him. The proof was in the groan that escaped his lips. Placing a hand on his face in annoyance, Butch rubbed his temples with his middle finger and thumb, "Dammit Cassidy! Just tell me what the hell you're doing!"

For several seconds, Cassidy stood in quiet thought. Her face held doubt and nervousness that only he could see. It was almost as if she was afraid to tell him. Quickly turning her head from left to right, and reassuring herself that the rest of the team was far enough away, she took a step towards her friend and spoke quietly, "I saw everything that happened."

Upon seeing Butch's face of complete confusion, she continued, annoyed. "I know how the Latias escaped."

Now that got his attention. His eyes widened in realization as he grabbed her shoulders in excitement. "You saw? What happened? How? Where did it go?"

Five words were spoken that once again brought confusion back into his mind and on his visage.

"It turned into a human."

"... What?"

* * *

Latias slowly staggered to a stop and leaned against a large tree in exhaustion. Her matted brown hair clung tightly against her head, face, and neck as she pressed her forehead against the massive trunk. Her tiny pale hands clutched at the rough bark desperately while trying to catch her breath, and her green blouse, though not real, was torn and bloody due to the terrible condition of her torso. Her soft skin was deathly cold as her thoughts became clouded and her stamina left her. Despite her best efforts, her legs began to buckle under her weight, causing her to tumble mercilessly to the muddy ground.

Tired and depressed, she curled up right where she collapsed and pulled the small pouch to her chest. She had no desire to go on. There was nothing left for her, no friends, no family, no home... The cold of the forest began to grow fainter as her consciousness faded slowly away, her pain melting into an unidentifiable comfort.

Splish. Splish. Splish.

A virtually unnoticeable noise wafted into her ears as she drifted deeper into the dark depths. The source? She could only imagine. Were they... Footsteps? Yes, they are... Coming closer... Did they find her?

Finally, the sound stopped by her head. Her weary body had no strength left, so she just laid there, drifting away... Something warm touched her neck with a tenderness that was somewhat familiar. She knew that it had to be them, but...

For some odd reason, she wasn't afraid. The heat was strangely... inviting. Sadly to her dismay, the warmth left her just as quickly as it had come. The fragrance of the one who touched her caused an indistinct memory to surface as it lingered about.

Beautiful russet eyes... so soothing...

* * *

"It's a girl..." Ash crouched down as he removed the black fingerless glove from his right hand. When he reached out and checked the girl's neck for a pulse, he gasped in horror when he realized how cold she was. He felt fear well up deep within. Her pulse was weak and her temperature was low, which meant that she must have gotten caught out in the rain. His voice was quiet, but panicky as he removed his blue jacket and wrapped it around her freezing body in an attempt to keep her warm. "C'mon! Wake up!" The muddy ground was chilly to his touch, but he wasn't about to let anything get in his way.

What else can I do? She's so cold...

Gently placing his left hand under her head, with his right supporting her back, the trainer pulled the unconscious teenager against his chest and stood up to retrace his steps back to the Pokémon Center. A task, that to others, would be quite simple. But when it came to Ash Ketchum, nothing was simple. He hesitated for only a moment and focused his eyes on her face. Even though the lack of light prevented any positive identification, she seemed somewhat... familiar. , a tiny droplet of water fell from the skies, between the branches of the lofty trees, and splattered against the strong young trainer's bare arm.

Upon turning his face upward in curiosity at the darkened heavens, another raindrop struck, this time in his eye.

He flinched and jerked his head back to the ground as millions more tears fell from the crying gray expanse above, pelting him and the girl mercilessly. "WHAAH!" He dashed under the nearest tree to shelter his companion as the wind began to pick up, carrying the rain with it directly to them. Cursing at his poor luck, Ash pulled the girl closer to his chest and pressed himself up against the trunk in a poor attempt at keeping the two of them from getting any wetter or colder.

A flash of lightning illuminated the entire forest for a split second before once again being consumed by the immense darkness. Moments later, the mighty clap of thunder blasted through the woodland area and brutally ripped at his eardrums. He flinched at the crash and began to silently pray for the worst of the rainstorm to pass.

* * *

The howling wind, combined with the torrential downpour and mud from the forest floor, pounded the windshield of the large jeep without remorse as it continued to bounce its way through the swamp-like conditions of the forest. However, the storm raging 'inside' the confines of the metal and leather seemed to be just as dangerous as outside. "I can't believe it!" Butch glared at his comrade with a disgusted expression, appalled at the horrible lie she tried to feed him. "First, these yo-yo's in the back, and now you!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "You do realize that I'm trying to drive here."

Butch slammed his fist on the dashboard, cracking the plastic, and scaring the crap out of his audience behind him. "Don't try to change the subject!" He then folded his arms across his chest, mainly to hide the fact that his hand really hurt. "What's really going on?" The grunts crammed in the backseat watched with a mixture of amusement, confusion, and fear. No one knew what started the argument between the two leaders, and no one had the guts to ask. Mainly because they didn't want to get hurt again.

Cassidy gave Butch a bored glance as she continued to drive. "Shut up. This is not the time or the place for a discussion." To everyone else, she seemed unconcerned about anything. Inwardly, on the other hand, she was seething.

I'm gonna kill him when I get the chance. Oh, yes. He is so dead right now.

"Hey," Her thoughts were interrupted by a grunt in the back. "What's that?" He appeared to be looking out the window at something. Another spoke while peering outside,

"Yeah. What is that?"

Confused at their statement, Butch and Cassidy replied with a very intelligent "Huh?"

* * *

When he opened his eyes, two bright lights of a vehicle of some sort greeted him through the stormy blast, causing a sense of relief to wash over him. Ash began calling out to the automobile, while still gently clutching his companion, "Hey! We need some help! Over here!" When he saw that they had altered course, and were heading straight towards him, he almost literally jumped for joy, but stopped when he felt a weak tug on his shirt. He smiled when he looked down at her and began to reassure her, "Don't worry. You're gonna be ok..." His ability to speak vanished as the headlights shone brightly on her face. For the second time that night, his blood ran cold.

"Bianca?"

* * *

Nurse Joy glanced up from the computer and looked towards the entrance with worry imprinted on her features. The storm outside continued to get worse, showing a great display of raw power through the lightning and thunder. How many times had she turned her attention back to the foyer? She didn't know. But she was certain that the boy had been gone for far too long. Not even looking at the clock that rested above the door, the young woman knew the time. She checked it only minutes before.

3:13 AM.

Not being able to sit in front of that machine any longer, the Pokémon nurse arose from the chair she sat in and proceeded towards the ICU, where she usually treated the critically injured Pokémon. A simple thought caused her to smile as she recalled last time he was in this Pokémon Center. How he wrinkled his nose in discomfort at the strong smell of medicine as he entered was simply adorable. It reminded her of her own daughter, who always complained and scrunched her face up in the very same manner. Just too cute.

The off-white floor clacking quietly under her feet quickly reminded the pink-haired nurse of her destination. Now was not the time for daydreaming. She continued her walk, trying not to let her mind wander too far from the task at hand. Upon entering through the large double doors marked ICU, Nurse Joy witnessed her beloved Chansey keeping an eye on Pikachu's vitals displayed on the monitor. The Pokémon nurse smiled as she slowly made her way towards the pokémon assistant and placed a gentle hand on its shoulder to get its attention. "How is our little friend doing?" Her assistant gazed at her for a moment before smiling and handing the clipboard to her. "Chan-sey!" "Thank you."

The young woman gave her companion a hug before coming to stand by Pikachu's bedside. Glancing at the clipboard Nurse Joy creased her forehead in thought. Pikachu's condition seemed to be a peculiar one. According to the tests and scans that were administered, the furry yellow Pokémon was perfectly healthy. It's blood pressure and brain activity did seem abnormally high, but that was mostly due to the stress it was currently under.

Sighing in defeat, the Pokémon physician knew that all she could do to ease its suffering was to administer a mild pain killer via injection. As soon as she reached the cabinet, the horrible noise of a heart monitor going flat-lined caused her to whirl around in panic. Nurse Joy dashed back to Pikachu's bedside and gasped in horror.

* * *

Upon hearing a car door slam, Ash jerked his head back up and squinted in a lame attempt to see who was getting out of the oversized vehicle. Nine men and one woman clamored out and were now standing in front of him. Despite the glare of the headlights in his eyes, he was certain that everyone wore completely black outfits, besides a big red mark of some sort on the front. The woman stepped forward and smirked as she, and her comrades stood unaffected by the rain. "Well, this is a surprise." Her voice was familiar. The young trainer retreated a few steps and pressed his back against the large tree behind him. This only caused her to laugh at the boy before her. "I never would've thought we'd be dealing with you in this." She extended her left gloved hand and motioned for him to come closer, which he ignored. "Give us the girl and we'll let you go."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


	5. Red, Gold, & Yellow

Yatta! Another update! I'm so happy! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love any and allsuggestons that you guys give me, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Thought you figured it out by now.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Red, Gold, and Yellow**

* * *

Brock leaned back in his chair and smiled as the Officer Jenny from Goldenrod gently massaged the tension out of his stiff shoulders. In front of him stood six more Jennys and 7 Joys, each holding a different fruit, and all in scantly clad bathing suits waiting for their turn to be near him. He sighed in contentment. Heaven couldn't get any better than this. "This is the life. " Suddenly, one of the Nurse Joys dropped her fruit and ran over to the Pewter Gym Leader's side. This action of course caused the Jenny masseuse to pause her motions.

"Mr. Slate!" Her voice was panicky and desperate as she grabbed him by the shoulders causing him to sit up straight. "Mr. Slate!"

A grin only seen on a mentally handicapped person spread across his face. "Don't worry Nurse Joy. There's plenty of Brock to go around."

Nurse Joy's expression changed from panicked to concerned. "Mr.Slate..." She then mumbled something not quite comprehensible, something about Chansey, friends, and Pikachu.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a gentle hug. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw a yearning desire burning deep inside for him. "Nurse Joy..." Their heads drew closer together as Brock closed his... er, eyes... and leaned in for the inevitable kiss.

A loud cracking sound echoed in the breeder's head as a powerful force connected with his face. This caused his head to snap back and collide with something else even harder, but immobile. "OW!" Long story short, The clipboard hurt, but the chair hurt more.

"Chan-sey!"

"HUH?" Brock opened his eyes only to see the underside of a swivel chair that was bolted to the floor. No more girls, just a chair. He groaned in pain and grabbed his head with his right hand. "Why am I under the chair?" He crawled out from under the rotating seat to witness one of his many crushes waking up Max and May. "What's going on?"

Nurse Joy's elegant voice filled his ears once again, "Mr. Slate! Thank goodness you're awake" She gently shook the side of the young coordinator who was trying her hardest to remain asleep. "Young lady. You need to wake up!"

May yawned and slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What's going on?" It took her a few moments to recognize the person before her. "... Nurse Joy?" Glancing towards Brock she then noticed the large pink Pokémon, who at the moment was holding a damaged clipboard. "Chansey?"

The pink nurse bounced happily in place in response, "Chan-sey Chansey!"

Max, mumbled something incoherent and rolled over on the chair. This action, unfortunately, squished the little orange and red Torchic practically flat. Of course the tiny fire-type wasn't too thrilled. After a split second of rational thinking (yeah right), the starter Pokémon remedied the situation with a muffled squeal and a painful peck attack. The young wiz-kid yelped in surprise and almost tumbled onto the tile floor, had Nurse Joy not been there to catch him. "Tor-chic! Tor-chic-chic-chic!"

Max glanced up at the woman who saved him from a nasty fall, completely confused. "Nurse Joy?" He was the first to notice the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

For a moment, Nurse Joy hesitated. She shifted her gaze to the two trainers who now were completely awake. Confirming that the boy was now standing on his own two feet, the Pokémon doctor took a step back and tried to compose herself. "... I'm sorry for waking you, but this is very important." She took a deep breath and focused before speaking again. "It's about your friend and his Pikachu ..."

* * *

He had to run faster.

The rain pounded hard against his already waterlogged frame, soaking him to the bone, but he'd been through worse. He knew what he had to do. He had to get to Ash. He couldn't believe that his best friend would leave without at least telling him about it! And in this weather! What an idiot! But that wasn't the point. Ash is probably in danger and needed his help. Not that he couldn't handle being alone. He'd take anything head-on, from Aggron to Zapdos, 'cause it didn't really matter. Never did. Not even Mew would be able to stop him. That's just how determined he was.

Well, ok maybe he was exaggerating just a 'little' bit.

For a while he ran aimlessly. There was no solid way of tracking the trainer due to the storm that raged around him. No footprints, no scratched tree-trunks, no scent, no arrow-sign that read "Ash went this way", not even the bright glow of a jeep from Team Rocket... oh wait, there is one. Go figure.

He heard sounds of a battle ahead and smiled as his speed doubled.

* * *

"Team Rocket!" Ash was really freaking out now. First, that splitting headache, then that freaky mirror thingy about Team Rocket, Altomare, and Bianca, then _finding_ Bianca beaten and bloody in the woods, and finally Team Rocket actually showing up out of nowhere and wanting Bianca! What's the world coming to?

'Destiny...'

Ash shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts, slinging water everywhere. Where that idea came from, he had no clue. He once again turned his attention to the villains before him with a clenched jaw, "What do you want?" his question came out more like a feral growl than normal human speech.

"The girl." Cassidy stated bluntly. "And that's all you need to know. Now hand her over." While she spoke, Ash counted the number of grunts, trying to assess the situation.

2 , 4 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9... 10. Three usable Pokémon against ten people, who probably have 2 or 3 Pokémon each... And my hands are kinda full. Gotta stall'em as long as I can, till I can figure out how to get away...

"What'd she do ta you?" The brown-eyed boy glared at his opponents, "And what did you do ta her?" Butch was silent through the banter between the kid and his partner, while just staring at the girl who was slowly shifting in Ash's arms.

Was Cassidy telling the truth? I can't believe it! Her injuries are the same! At least what I can see... But how? Where did she get the clothes? What's goin' on here?

"That is none of your business kid. You don't have any idea what you're up against." Without breaking the heated stare between herself and the girl's protector, Cassidy spoke in a strong voice. "Fan out and surround him. Make sure he's got nowhere to run."

_Those voices..._

The grunts, though completely confused, followed Cassidy's orders without question. They quickly spread out and formed a large circle around the tree and its occupants. Butch then gave the second order. "5 alpha, ready!" TR members Daniel, Brett, and Dirk pulled out what appeared to be handheld spotlights. That was strange. Why do they need flashlights when the jeep's headlights were already blinding everyone?

_I've heard them before..._

"Fire."

By the time the sounds of gunfire reached his ears, the young trainer stumbled back as three sharp objects imbedded themselves into Ash's chest, causing a gasp of pain.

Cassidy sneered at the boy. "Execute."

_I can't move..._

Ash shrieked as 10,000 volts of electricity surged into the wounds upon his chest. As quickly as possible, he grabbed the metal wires with one hand and yanked.

_No... not again..._

The grunts definitely weren't expecting a reaction like that. His scream wasn't surprising, but they had no clue that he would yank their weapons out of their hands in a single pull. The three TR grunts quickly found themselves imbedded in the wet ground as the young boy pulled the projectiles out, one at a time. "How'd he do that?" Butch had to admit; the kid was impressive.

Cassidy, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled. "Don't think that you have any chance of getting away! We'll just have to take you down the old fashioned way. Through a Pokémon battle." She snapped her fingers and two of the other Rockets pulled out black pokéballs with a large red R on the top.

Ash tensed his aching body and reached for his own Pokémon arsenal, despite the bundle in his tired arms. "You asked for it."

"GO!" The two Rockets each threw out a pokéball as Ash grinned. This might not be a fair battle, but that's how he and his Pokémon liked it.

_Something's holding me..._

"Grovile GO!"

_Let me go..._

In a flash of light, three Pokémon were released and now stood ready for battle. Cassidy smirked at his choice, "You don't stand a chance kid."

_Help me..._

"That's what you think!"

_Let me go..._

"Attack!" The battle was on.

_Somebody help me...

* * *

_

Nurse Joy turned her head towards the Pokémon Center entrance as it opened with a jingle. There in the doorway was Brock and May, who slowly trudged into the lobby completely drenched. "I take it that you didn't find your friend." The two trainers collapsed on a set of chairs and shook their heads in frustration, flinging water in every direction. "I see." She lowered her head as she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't keep him from leaving. And his Pikachu... I'm sorry."

Brock shook his head and raised his right hand in a halting motion (Much to the annoyance of May, who got more water flung into her face), "Don't worry about it Nurse Joy. It's not like Ash hasn't gone out in weather like this before. I'm sure he's fine."

"But he wasn't feeling well when he left. I still feel bad about just letting him go." Nurse Joy closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame.

"Don't blame yourself Nurse Joy." The young woman suddenly found two cold wet hands firmly grasping her warm dry ones. "To see you so sad breaks my heart and tears at my soul." She looked at the breeder in shock. "Tears don't belong on a face as beautiful as yours! Please let me ease your pain by kissing your tears away!"

How did he get over here so fast?

"Kiss this." All eyes went to Max as he grabbed Brock's ear, yanking him down to his level, receiving a yelp in response. "But what about Pikachu? What's gonna happen to Ash when he gets back and finds out about Pikachu?"

"I don't know..."

"Ow ow ow ow! Not the ear!"

"Nurse Joy?" The pink-haired Pokémon nurse turned her attention to the waterlogged coordinator who had yet to speak since waking up. "Was Ash... mad when he left?" Her eyes focused intently on her shoes as she sat unmoving, her hands in her lap. Several tiny droplets cascaded off her golden brown hair, falling unnoticed to the ground, similar to the tears in her eyes.

Nurse Joy was perplexed at the girl's question. "No. He didn't seem upset until I gave him his Pokémon. That's when he collapsed. Why do you ask?" She walked over to the trainer who was silently crying, and knelt down so their faces were level. "Did something happen between you two?"

May was quiet for a moment, and slowly lifted her tearstained face to look at the person before her. "We... had a fight. Earlier today. I told him to leave and never come back." She let her head drop, no longer able to look anyone in the eyes. "But I didn't think he would actually leave. He was just trying to help me."

Nurse Joy gently hugged the weeping girl while rubbing her hand on her back comfortingly. "Shh, it's alright. Your friend wasn't angry at all. I'm sure that he was only going for a walk."

Brock and Max watched as May cried into the young lady's chest. "I wish she was doing that to me."

Max rolled his eyes. "You would."

* * *

Giovanni sat in quiet contemplation as the helicopter continued to fly towards the Kanto Region. He read one of many files that sat on his lap, while running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "Basho."

"It's Bashou, sir."

He growled at his subordinate, though his eyes never left the papers in front of him. "Whatever." Despite his anger from the recently failed mission, he was quite pleased with the progress that was made in such a short amount of time. All of his plans were falling into place quite nicely, despite the fact that the Soul Dew was lost. "How long until the guardians reach Viridian City?"

"Two hours sir. We'll send the captured Pokémon straight to the labs for preparation."

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of muffled propeller blades and turning pages.

"Good. When we land, see to it that the Pokémon reach the labs without trouble." He closed the folder labeled 'SPM#2SD' and sat it gently in his lap. "I will personally see to the restoration of the DMA."

* * *

The large grass Pokémon turned his head and smirked as his two opponents took fighting stances around him. One in front, the other from behind. This is gonna be tough.

"Okay Grovile! Get ready!" His partner nodded as Ash fingered a second pokéball, waiting for the right opportunity to let it fly.

"Use Mach Punch!"

"Dodge it Grovile!" The boxing Pokémon suddenly attacked with an incredible display of speed. With a quick thrust from its right fist, it aimed directly for the head of its green opponent. The dexterous Pokémon narrowly escaped his opponent's punch jumping onto a low branch, only to be struck in the gut by a massive Sludge Bomb from Ariados. Grovile hit the ground hard, sending water and mud everywhere. "Grovile! Are you ok?"

Yellow eyes met brown as Grovile slowly stood, the rain washing the sludge off his torso. "Gro-Vile!" He gave his trainer a nod and a smirk.

Cassidy smirked. "Give it up. You can't beat us."

"That's what you think!" Outwardly, Ash was as confident as ever. But inside he was scared. Questions were filling his mind at a rapid pace. Why didn't all the Rockets throw out a Pokémon? Why only two? What do they want with Bianca? Something was definitely off here, and Ash could feel it. But what?

"Hitmonchan! Ice Punch!"

"Ariados Nightshade!"

The enemy in front reared back its fist, which began to glow, and dashed forward just as the giant spider prepared to unleash a dark beam of energy. Ash's eyes widened. Without hesitating, he threw the next pokéball, releasing Corphish into the fray. "Corphish! Use Bubblebeam on the fist and Crabhammer Ariados! Grovile! Jump and Pound!"

Hitmonchan swung just as Grovile flipped over him and Corphish attacked, soaking his ice powered glove and freezing it solid. With the surprise of the attack and the slight weight added to his fist, the fighting Pokémon had no time to pull his punch and slammed it directly between Ariados' eyes at full force (Also giving Hitmonchan a nasty zap from a point-blank Nightshade attack). The blow caused the Bug/Poison type to fly backwards, directly into Corphish's Crabhammer attack. Hitmonchan shook its head in an attempt to rid itself of the dizziness, only to feel a powerful blow on his back from Grovile's pound attack, sending him flying into the already airborne Ariados. Both Pokémon hit the ground unconscious.

"What the hell!" David couldn't believe it. His prized fighting Pokémon, taken out so easily! Angrily, he returned his partially frozen fighter.

"No way!" Jake's mouth was agape in amazement. He never saw a battle quite like that and probably never would again. Despite losing, he was very impressed with the trainer's strategy, and couldn't help but show it as he let the red light engulf his companion and placed the ball on his belt.

"Gailee! Ice beam the grass-type!" Grovile's eyes widened at a strange numbing sensation that spread from his back throughout his body. Two powerful icy blasts had struck him from behind, encasing the poor creature in a giant block of ice.

"Grovile!" Quickly, Ash recalled his frozen friend, completely unaware of the waking girl in his arms. "Corphish, Use your Bubblebeam!" The small crustacean's eyes narrowed as it opened its mighty pincers. With a battle cry of its name, the little red attitude problem released a powerful blast of water and bubbles towards the black and white opponent.

"Ice Beam again!" Water and ice met with so much force that the attacking pokémon were forced back a few feet.

"That's it Corphish! You can do it! Just give it everything you go-" A flicker of pale blue light caused him to jerk his head to the left. A large Flaffy, just released by Cassidy, fired a hefty blast of electricity that slammed into his unsuspecting Corphish, sending it skidding to a stop unconscious at his feet. "Whaaah! Corphish!" He fumbled with his pokéball for a moment before recalling the fainted crab Pokémon.

Cassidy laughed at the boy's antics. "I told you that your battle was pointless. All you did was injure your Pokémon and delay the inevitable. Now give us the girl before I lose my temper."

"Pointless? Inevitable? Didn't know that Team Rocket knew words that big." Okay, so that wasn't Ash's brightest remark of the day.

Butch snickered while Cassidy seethed, "Don't push me kid. Do as I say and we won't kill you."

"Kill me? Didn't you try to kill me a few minutes ago? Why do you want her anyway? What did she do to you?"

"You talk too much."

"Well, your friend Bob shouldn't talk at all. He sounds like a dying Horsea." Boy was he putting his foot in his mouth a lot today.

Butch's smirk vanished, "The name's BUTCH!"

"We don't have time for this. Butch, kill them both and get the bag. I'm sick of trying to take her alive."

"Bag?"

What are they talking about?

"What b-" His sentence was cut short when he felt the girl move in his arms. "Bianca?" His attention no longer on the Rockets, he looked down to find two golden brown eyes staring back up at him, unfocused and fearful. "... " He suddenly found himself unable to speak. She looked like Bianca, but something was different. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on...

Aww crap!

The girl began struggling in his arms, so the young trainer gently sat her to her feet and pulled her behind him. "Stay behind me no matter what happens, okay?" He could feel her weight leaning on his back, her exhaustion still prevalent.

Butch threw a pokéball to the ground, releasing his own new Pokémon. "Forretress. Double-Edge those two."

The giant ball of metal (that somehow could defy gravity) came barreling full speed at the weary couple. Ash turned his back to the Pokémon, grabbed the girl around her waist, and pulled her close against him in an attempt to shield her from the deadly attack. He knew he wouldn't survive, but he didn't really care. As long as Latias was safe...

Suddenly, a flash of white slammed into Forretress so hard, the Bug/Steel type was stopped dead in its tracks and hit the ground KO'ed. Latias peered around Ash to see a small yellow Pokémon standing in front of them, its jagged tail aglow.

"PikaPi!"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't get as far as I would've liked, but I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter. Please R&R! I love your reviews! They're what keep me going!

Thanks again!


	6. The New Journey

Thanks for all the great reviews! I've been really busy so I hadn't had time to get to writing on the next chapter. Thank you **tall person **for getting me motivated and getting the chapter out sooner than I thought I would. Thanks again for reading! I know that this chapter is short but it'll be longer next time.

Disclaimer: I'm broke.

* * *

Chapter 5

**The New Journey**

* * *

"Yes Ivy. Your research material is great. The quality of your experiments are quite impressive, even for you." Professor Oak smiled in his chair as he continued to read the papers in front of him. 

Across the table, Professor Ivy beamed at the compliments. Having the opportunity to show the great Pokémon professor of Kanto your work was a great honor, even for someone as renowned as she. "Thank you Professor. I've been researching it for a few years now, but I truthfully have yet to come to a conclusion."

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. I am here on vacation after all."

Ivy laughed in slight embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away again."

"It happens to the best of us. But I really do think you've come a long way in your research. This new attack is very intriguing." Oak glanced down at the paper again and began to read aloud, "Completely unaffected by Pokémon type, and devastatingly powerful..." A small hand gently took hold of the top of the paper and pulled it out of his grasp. "Huh?" He quickly turned around to see a young brunette standing before him, the paper in one hand, a tray in the other, and a smile on her face.

"Now now Professor. You came here to relax, not work, and I'm going to make sure that's what you do."

Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little as a blush crept up his face, "I guess I should take my own advice. Thanks Delia."

"Don't mention it. Here, I made some tea." She sat the tray of drinks down on the center of the table. Ivy accepted the drink from the young woman with a smile and a thank you.

"You're in for a treat Ivy! Delia's tea is the best I've ever tasted." Professor Oak happily took a cup from the dish. As he brought it to his lips, he slowly breathed in the relaxing scent of peppermint.

"Oh you're just flattering me professor."

"Delia, you know that I'm horrible at flattery."

Ivy mumbled between sips. "That's her point."

"Eh?"

As the three happily talked, the vid-phone at the other end of the lab began to ring.

Professor Oak looked at the scientist across from him, who had made no move to answer the call. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"One of my aides will get it. And if they don't, the answering machine will. Besides, I'm long overdue for a vacation anyways. And this is very good tea." Professor Oak chuckled while Delia placed the paper back into the folder labeled 'Shadow'.

After several more rings, the image of Professor Ivy came onto the screen. "**_You have reached Professor Felina Ivy's laboratory. I have either left the building for the time being, or I am busy with my research and cannot reach the phone. Please leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I will return your call as soon as possible._**" After the short annoying beep, the image immediately switched to that of Tracy. Unlike his usual calm appearance, he seemed strangely tense. "_Professor Ivy, this is Tracy. I need Professor Oak and Delia to call me as soon as you get this message. I got a call from Brock from Hoen; he said that something happened to Ash.._"

Before anyone could blink, Delia had dashed across the lab and snatched up the receiver. "Tracy, what happened to Ash?" Felina and Samuel felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of their heads.

"Wow. She's fast." Professor Oak could only nod in response.

"_Delia! Thank God I got a hold of you_"

"Please, just tell me what happened to Ash."

"_Well, I don't know everything that happened, but Brock had said that Ash and Pikachu disappeared a couple of days ago._"

Delia furrowed her brows in thought. "Disappeared? Why did they wait till' now to call?"

"_Well, this is Ash we're talking about. He's gone off on his own for a long period of time before._"

"He has?" Delia raised an eyebrow.

Tracy sweatdropped, "_Uh, yeah._" He had a bad feeling about that look.

Delia inwardly smiled at the young Pokémon watcher and decided to question him about that later. Quickly she returned to the subject at hand. "Do you know where his friends are?"

"_I think they're in Petalburg._"

By this time, both scientists had made their way over to the vid-phone. Professor Oak hit the speaker button allowing everyone to hear the conversation. "Tracy, what's all this about Ash disappearing?"

The young man sighed, "_Sorry Professor._ _I don't know all the details, but..._"

"That's ok Tracy." Professor Ivy interrupted, "Just tell us what you do know."

* * *

There were three things Ash learned while shopping. The first thing was that clothes were more expensive than his usual supplies. The second was to find out what sizes to get **before leaving**. And the third, well... "Um, sir? Why are you staring at the lingerie?" 

Buying her undergarments was just plain embarrassing.

Ash blushed at the cashier's remark and turned his attention to his feet. Yup. Still muddy. "Your total is $123.20." He quickly fished out the money and handed it to her (leaving him pretty much broke). As he grabbed his sack, he heard the lady mumble something about a pervert in the store under her breath. Well, whatever it was, it didn't concern him. He quickly made his way to the Pokémon Center and ran straight up the stairs and into his room.

"WHAA!"

* * *

Nurse Joy looked up from her work as a loud metallic clang echoed from one of the trainers' rooms. "I wonder what that could've been?"

* * *

Back upstairs, Pikachu ran to his friend's side and patted him apologetically on the large red mark on his face. "Pichu-kachu Pikapi!"

Ash sat up slowly and scratched the yellow rodent under one of his ears. "It's okay Pikachu. You did a great job guarding the place." He looked around noticing the empty beds. "Where's Latias?" Pikachu pointed to the bathroom as he pushed the door closed and began rambling for a few moments, Ash nodding every now and then. They were soon interrupted by a loud thud originating from the bathroom. Both Pokémon and trainer looked at each other, and slowly proceeded towards the door. The last thing Ash expected was it flying open and a waterlogged brunette, clad only in a shower curtain, latching onto him and knocking him to the floor.

* * *

Latias sank deeper into the small tub allowing the hot water to alleviate the aches and pains that plagued her human body. She still couldn't believe that her home was gone. In the past, she always believed that she would spend her life with her brother, flying around the city in an endless search for fun. But alas, fate had set in and ripped her brother from her in the worst possible way she could imagine. She opened her mouth to cry out in sorrow, but the only sound that escaped was her was a sigh of grief as she pulled her legs to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she slid deeper into the bath, her nose now barely above water. 

"WHAA!" _Clang! Thud!_

Latias gasped and immediately regretted it. She coughed and gagged a few moments, regretting the fact that she inhaled her bathwater. Finally, she backed herself into the corner of the tub, listening to see who it is.

"Where's Latias?" Despite the door blocking the way, the Eon Pokémon quickly recognized the owner of that voice.

It's Ash! He's back!

She quickly jumped up and out of the water, though a little too quickly. Slipping, she fell onto the floor with a thump and pulled the shower curtain with her. Cringing at the quick meeting with the tiles, Latias grabbed the first thing she could get a hold of and wrapped it around her in an attempt to keep warm. Then, she scrambled to her feet and dashed out the door.

* * *

"Latias!" Ash's eyes widened as his face turned beet red and his back hit the ground. Pikachu smirked at his friend's embarrassment. 

Why humans feared nudity was beyond him.

"Uh, Latias." He looked her weary eyes and the awkwardness faded. "It's okay. I'm here for ya." She smiled at his words, and he grabbed the sack of items he just purchased. "Here. I got you some clothes and some medicine for your cuts." Latias looked at him surprised.

He bought her stuff? Was it really all just for her?

She hugged him tightly in thanks before accepting the bag and having him guide her into the bathroom. "You can get dressed in here. I'll be right outside the door, so don't worry about a thing." After shutting the door he sighed and plopped down on the bed, "What a way to start a journey."

"Pika? Pi-pi Chu?"

Ash laughed at Pikachu's question. "Yeah, The Hoenn League can wait. Latias still hasn't shown me what's in the bag, but whatever it is, Team Rocket wants it bad." He looked out the window. "I just hope we can help her." At about that time, Latias stepped out of the bathroom and Ash held in a laugh.

She's got a lot to learn about getting dressed too. Which reminds me, I need a new hat.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	7. Team Rocket's Plight

Chapter 6

**Team Rocket's Plight**

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese to you? Wait a sec... You've never seen me before, have you?

* * *

"ARRRGH! This just can't be happening! I can't believe this!" Jessie paced back and forth in the small room of the Pokémon Center muttering profanities every few steps, while James and Meowth watched from the bunk beds with worry written on their faces. 

"Jessie, maybe you should sit down for a minute..."

"Yeah!" Meowth piped in, "You's gonna' wear a hole in dat' there floor if ya keep that up."

"Shut up Meowth! No one asked you!" Jessie snapped and continued her trek from wall to wall... to wall... to wall...

Brock and Max stood a few feet away, both sporting their own unique weary and annoyed expressions. After everything that happened the past few days, the boys didn't have the patience for dealing with those three. They already had enough to worry about, trying to break the young girl out of her depression, and now these idiots showing up weren't helping. May was off to the side sitting in a chair facing the wall, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her face blank. Her eyes stared off into space, not focusing on anything at all, whether it be a Pokémon or her friends. When Ash had first disappeared, May had been frantic, crying all the time and blaming herself. But when the Police came and talked to the trainers about their latest find, she didn't even react.

Brock was the first to speak, his hand on his forehead. "Look. We had a really long day, and if you don't mind, we'd like to get some rest right now."

"We're not leaving till the twerp shows up with Pikachu."

"Jessie. Please, can't we just—"

"Not now James!" The blue haired Rocket sighed and looked at his small companion.

"What are we gonna do Meowth? We've never lost the twerp's trail like this before." The talking Pokémon shrugged.

"I dunno..."

James huffed. "A lot of help you are."

Meowth glowered at James as he jumped to his feet and started waving his arms in rant similar to Jessie's, "Whad'da you want me ta do! Dance on my tippy toes, say a bunch of hocus pocus, an' make'em magically appear?"

James brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Well, that would be nice."

"I ain't a MAGICIAN!"

"Will you guys knock it off!" Max shouted, exasperated. "Yeesh, they're acting more immature than you, May"

"Yeah..." May nodded before realizing what he said. "Hey!" She glared over her shoulder at her little brother. "You take that back!" she yelled.

Max walked to the corner and glared back, just as intense as his sister. (Which was still pretty goofy and childish) Inwardly, he smiled. It had been too long since he'd last seen her angry. "No. "

May's fierce look began to dwindle as she broke eye contact and let her gaze drift to the floor. "Four-eyes." She mumbled halfheartedly.

"Klutz."

Well that was unexpected. The young coordinator, lifting her head up again, could easily tell that Max was egging her on. The look on his face made it painfully obvious. He'd always smirk and turn his head slightly away after insulting her. Seeing that he was doing exactly that, she decided to end the childish argument in a mature and proper manner.

"Brat!"

"Baby!"

"Hey! Hey! Guys, calm down." Brock put his hands on both siblings' shoulders in a comforting manner. "I know it's been a rough day, and you're both upset and tired," He gestured to the bunks that were currently unoccupied, "So why don't you guys just get some sleep, and I'll talk to Team Rocket." Then, turning to the villains, he made a gesture with his hand to follow. "You three. With me. Now."

Jessie growled and continued pacing. "If you think we're going to listen to you like some kind of..."

"NOW." The tone in his voice surprised even him, especially when all three Rockets followed him out the door without another word.

'Hmm. I should talk like that more often.'

When they finally made their way downstairs into the lobby, Brock plopped down in a chair and began digging in his backpack. After a few moments of silence Jessie couldn't take it anymore. "Just what did you bring us down here for? I'm starting to lose my patience."

"You sure you had any patience ta' begin wit?"

Jessie scowled at Meowth, but before she could speak another word, a small envelope was tossed in her face. She grabbed it, slightly confused, but mostly angry. "What's this?"

"This is why you won't be following us anymore." Brock stated simply. "Open it."

Hesitantly, Jessie opened the paper flap and pulled out the contents. Her eyes scanned the top line and looked at Brock, her brow quirked. "A missing persons report on the twerp? What's this supposed to mean to us? We already know he's not here."

"Just read it."

James and Meowth watched as she slowly took in the words on the paper. Her face turned three shades of blue before resting on pale. "The twerp." She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out as she collapsed to her knees, dropping the paper.

"Jessie?"

The group leader stood shakily to her feet, barely able to stand. She looked at Brock, who had anger written plainly on his face. "It wasn't us."

"I know." He smiled slightly. "You're too stupid."

Her face went slowly to red, her voice laced with barely contained rage. "James. Meowth. C'mon... We're leaving."

"Why?"

"We've got a phone call to make."

* * *

Domino walked down the brightly lit hallway to the Boss's personal office for her first assignment since her injury. 

Her big mistake is more like it. Just thinking the about beating she took made her blood boil for revenge. Oh she knew the old geezer was dead, but she wished that she could've done something to him. But how was she supposed to know that an elderly gondola designer would hit so hard? That was the first time she ever underestimated an opponent. The first, and the last. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the large wooden double doors before her. Two guards stood, one on each side of the doors, with a powerful machine gun in their hands.

"Heh heh."

She groaned inwardly at guards' snickers. She had tried using cosmetics to cover the bruise, but the sheer size of the purple mark on her face just refused to be hidden. The makeup just distorted her appearance, making her look like one of those crazed zombie things in a cheap horror flick.

At least that's what a grunt said during lunch yesterday, before he had an unpleasant encounter with a small metal spoon that sent him on a one way trip to the infirmary. The doctors still haven't found the spoon.

"One more giggle outta your mouths and you'll all be singing soprano for a week while the doctors pick your guns out of your butts." The chuckling guards immediately ceased and returned to their duties, mostly out of fear of the woman in front of them. She was well known for going through with her threats, and they also saw what happened at lunch. "Idiots."

On the wall by one of the sentries was a small blue screen with the outline of a hand. She walked over to it and, after removing a glove, placed her hand in the outline. "Agent nine, Domino, requesting entry."

"Voice print recognized. Beginning scan." The pad began glowing brightly as a small beam of light scanned the prints of her fingers, thumb, and palm. "Fingerprints confirmed. Elite agent 009 Domino. Final code required."

"Oh shove it!"

"Processing... Confirmed."

The large double doors slowly creaked open to reveal a massive office enveloped in darkness. Only a tiny flicker of light from the vid-phone screensaver on the desk was present to combat the shadows. Strangely enough, no matter how hard she searched with her eyes, Giovanni was nowhere to be found. Before she entered the room, she looked at the guard on the left. "Where's the Boss?"

"He'll be here shortly. There was an explosion in the containment cell."

"Did any of them get away?"

The guard shrugged "How the hell should I know? But I'm sure everything's fine. There wasn't much that was said, and there's no alarms going off." He propped his automatic weapon on his shoulder. "Sides', if one did get away, the Boss'd be able to handle it, easy."

She nodded and entered. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the double doors gradually creaked shut behind her, taking with it her only real light. The vid-phone did nothing for the lighting in here.

After a few minutes of standing around and doing nothing, she leisurely made her way to the desk, and upon looking at the screen, realized that there was an incoming call. How long had it been ringing? The thought crossed her mind as she pushed the button to answer it. "What is it?"

"Domino?" Three figures appeared on the vid screen, temporarily blinding her. When her eyes adjusted to the burst of light, she saw a man with icy blue hair accompanied by a flaming redhead and a Meowth... There was something strange about those three. Almost as if she saw them somewhere before. "What the heck are you doing answering the Boss' phone!"

Domino's brows raised in confusion, "Um... Do I know you?"

The redhead looked like she was about to explode. Apparently, she wasn't having the best of days. "Why you self absorbed little blonde b..." The blue haired man quickly whispered something in her ear, preventing her from saying something that she'd later regret. (Though it didn't take a brilliant mind to figure out what she was about to say.) She then sighed, her temper deflated somewhat. "Never mind. Let me talk to the Boss."

"No. He's not here. Besides, only the elite executives are allowed to have access to this line, and I know you aren't."

The redhead sneered, "Well you shouldn't be answering the Boss' personal phone anyways."

Domino shrugged. "He won't mind, especially since he won't have to listen to idiots like you." She didn't know why, but for some strange reason she found great entertainment insulting the redhead.

"Listen you little brown noser, I don't have time for this crap. Now get me the Boss before I really lose my temper!"

"I said no. Look, if you won't give me your names, then just tell me why the hell you're calling. I'll give the Boss the message."

The blue haired guy grabbed the receiver from his hotheaded friend, "That'll be fine. Ask him if any more Team Rocket members were sent to Petalburg City in Hoenn."

"...Petalburg City?" She narrowed her eyes at the three, "Okay, I'm definitely gonna need your ranks and ID numbers. You two had better do it, cause if you don't, I'll put a report in and you'll both be taking a nice long _permanent_ vacation." Both the young adults paled at the threat. Apparently they were stupid beyond normal terms. Anyone with a brain in their head would realize that she couldn't report them if she didn't _have_ any info on them in the first place.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver!" Meowth yelled, obviously not getting the threat.

The redhead looked at him incredulously, "You wanna' end up dead too?"

"Uh, on second t'ought, just pretend dat' I didn't say a ting."

Domino sweatdropped. That Pokémon just talked, and not only did it not surprise her in the least, but she had actually expected it to say something. She even expected the bizarre accent of his. She made a quick mental note to stop by a shrink's office after her meeting with Giovanni. The two bickering white-clad Rockets didn't help matters either. Finally, she had enough. "Ok, that's it. After the Boss is through with you idiots, there won't be enough of your bodies left for identification."

"That will be quite enough 009." A voice boomed from behind.

Domino flinched. Looking up, she saw the silhouette of Giovanni himself towering over her. "Sir!" She backed up and bumped the receiver, which hit the floor with a crack. He looked ticked, and that was never a good thing. "I'm sorry sir, but you weren't in here and the phone was ringing off the hook and I..."

Giovanni quickly cut off her babbling with a raised hand. "That's enough." She quickly shut up.

Giovanni sat down in his armchair and shooed Domino away from the desk with a glare, before leaning back and addressing them. "Jessie. James... Meowth." The last one he named as an afterthought. "I told you never to call this line unless there was an emergency or you had information that was in some way vital, so you'd better have a good excuse."

"Not ta worry Boss. It's very important." The Pokémon spoke with a hint of pride.

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that. Now what do you want? Have you finally completed in setting up a base of operations?"

"Not exactly..."

"And why is that?"

Jessie swallowed slightly and spoke timidly. "Um, well you see... We've been following the twerp and his Pikachu for some time now..."

"The twerp..." Giovanni stroked his chin in thought. "Refresh my memory. What is his name?"

"I-it's Ketchum, sir. Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum..." Giovanni's Persian slunk into view and sat beside his chair. "Is that the name of the boy who destroyed my gym 5 years ago?" It purred in contentment as he began scratching it behind the ear.

"Yes sir." James squeaked.

"And?"

James rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and fear. "And well, we kinda lost track of him."

"What's your point?" He growled.

"Da police are saying dat Team Rocket gots something to do with him disappearin'." Meowth piped in.

Giovanni mentally rolled his eyes at their idiocy, "You call my private line for this?" He said, quickly approaching his limit of tolerance. "This matter is of no concern to me as of now, and won't be ever. Now if I get another call from you imbeciles with no progress to report, I will personally hunt you down and skin your hides alive!"

"But- but Boss..." Jessie began.

"No buts!" Giovanni yelled, leaning forward and slamming his fist on the armrest, causing Persian to jump and the three on the sceen to flinch, "Now get out there and do your jobs! I want a Team Rocket base in Hoenn completed by the end of the week. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"Y-yes-s Boss!"

"Good." Giovanni leaned back into his chair and spoke in a more relaxed tone. "Once the base is completed, I want you three to contact Cassidy..."

"Cassidy!" Jessie interrupted, fuming again.

"Yes. Do not interrupt!"

"Sorry!" Domino raised an eyebrow at James' girlish squeal, though her leader seemed unaffected.

"Contact Cassidy and send her the location. They are currently on an assignment in Hoenn. After they reach the base, I am ordering you three back to Headquarters to deliver your reports on Teams Aqua and Magma personally. Understood?"

"U-understood sir!"

Giovanni immediately ended the call with the press of a button and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Idiots."

Domino stepped forward,"If I may ask, who were those two? Why did they have your private number?" No matter how she tried, she just couldn't shake that creepysense of déjà vu.

"They are former elites, but that is none of your concern." Giovanni pulled a file from his desk and held it out to Domino. "Besides, I believe you are ready for a new assignment."

* * *

"Dang. We never got ta tell'im about da jeep." Meowth griped. "An now we gotta base to make by da enda the week!" 

"I'm more worried about that report." James plopped on the ground and sighed. "We don't even have a pinch of info to give him, and he wants us to deliver it to him face-to-face!"

Meowth patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't you woiry about that. We gots a week right? I'm sure dat we'll find some doyt on Aqua and Magma by den."

James looked at the Pokémon hopefully. "You think so?"

Meowth pounded on his furry chest confidently. "I know so! All we hafta do is do a little infiltrating and ease-droppin. In and out. How tough could it be?"

Jessie growled in frustration, catching the attention of her comrades. "What's Cassidy doing in the Hoenn Region? The boss gave this mission to us personally! How dare she try to steal Pikachu from the twerp! That was my privilege and mine alone! I'll bet anything that Cassidy got the twerp! Oh I'll make her pay for taking what was rightfully mine to steal! Take that! And that! And that!" She began taking her anger viciously out on the road by stomping her foot continuously.

After watching her rant like that for several minutes, James spoke. "Think we should stop her?"

Meowth shrugged, "Eh, let'er blow off the steam. If she breaks her foot, I'm sure we'll stay healtier longer."

"True."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to put a scene with Ash and Latias, but I couldn't find a good place to put it without diverting the main focus off TR. The next chapter will be focused primarily on Ash and his new journey with Latias, so please R&R! Your reviews help inspire me to write and get the chapters out quicker! I want to thank everyone who reviewed in the past. You guys have kept this story alive! 


End file.
